One popular type of window covering is known as a Roman shade. This type of shade consists of a fabric material attached along its top edge to a head rail and gathered at spaced intervals to provide a series of soft folds across the face of the fabric. Consequently, the typical Roman shade has a cascaded or softly pleated appearance. Such Roman shades are constructed so that when they are raised, they gather from the bottom in generally horizontal folds or pleats until the entire shade resides near the top of the window covering. In some versions, the top of the window covering may also be lowered. The shades are operated by pulling on various lines which are used in conjunction with guides attached to the shade.
Most prior art Roman shades are formed either of a flexible material such as a fabric or of a plurality of panels, and are provided with a plurality of horizontal folds at points vertically spaced from one another to form the pleats when the shade is raised. A common method for making a Roman shade is to sew at least two sets of rings or connectors along vertical lines down the back of the fabric material such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,800. A lift cord passes from the head rail through each set of rings and may either be fastened to the bottom edge of the fabric or loop around the bottom edge of the fabric up the front face of the fabric and return to the head rail. Alternatively, each set of connectors is both sewn to the fabric and attached to a cord at spaced apart intervals along the cord. The interval between spacers on each cord may be equal to or less than the distance between the points at which the spacers are attached to the back of the fabric.
One drawback to the typical Roman shade, however, is that there is no way to create openings in the overall face of the window covering if one wishes to permit light into a room, such as found in Venetian blinds by tilting the blind slats, without having to raise the bottom, or lower the top of the entire window covering, which undesirably results in a substantial loss of privacy. Therefore, it is desired to provide the ability to, similar to a Venetian blind, open gaps in the shade to allow light to pass, yet maintain a relatively high degree of privacy by not requiring the shade to be raised or lowered. The present invention also overcomes the shortcoming of the prior art by keeping ladder or other raising and adjustment mechanisms from view when the shade is closed.